foolish
by hanappi
Summary: songfic lagu love the way you lie. read it or leave it. review selalu ditunggu.


FOOLISH

songfic : Love the Way You Lie (Part 2) - Rihanna ft Eminem

Warning : Abal, Aneh, Jelek,

Declaimer : HM punya Natsume

Note : Hate it Leave it, Eminem's Part skipped, Rihanna's Part only

* * *

**On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright**

"Hei, Claire. Ku bawakan kau hadiah," Gray membawa kotak kecil dengan pita merah muda di atasnya.

Claire tersenyum. Pipinya panas karena ia terlalu bahagia. Diambilnya kotak itu, dibuka dengan perlahan. "Bros yang indah!" seru Claire riang. Gray tersenyum melihat reaksi perempuan di depannya.

"Kau suka?"

"Ya, sangat suka," Claire memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi Gray. Membuat wajah keduanya memerah.

**Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised**

PRAAAAANG!

Dengan kasar Gray menarik rak piring. "Apa maksudmu tidak ada apa-apa? Aku melihatmu dengan jelas kau sedang bersama Cliff tadi di depan gereja. Kau tersenyum kepadanya. Apa aku saja belum cukup?"

Claire terduduk di lantai. Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia terus berpikir mencari tahu apa kesalahannya. Bukankah Cliff adalah sahabat Gray? Salahkah dia jika mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan Gray untuk hari ulang tahunnya dengan bertanya dengan Cliff? Salahkah dia jika dia tertawa ketika Cliff menceritakan tentang kisah lucu yang dialami laki-laki itu bersama Gray? Bisakah Gray tenang sejenak dan memberitahunya apa kesalahan yang diperbuatnya?

**Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes**

Dalam otak Claire kembali terputar kembali film-film tentang dia dan laki-laki pujaannya itu. Mereka bahagia dan tersenyum.

Tarikan kasar di rambutnya menyadarkan perempuan berambut kelopak bunga matahari itu dari lamunannya. Mendapati wajah tersenyum Gray berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh dengan amarah.

**But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind**

Gray mengulurkan tangannya sementara Claire memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat—mengira dia akan mendapatkan pukulan keras dari kekasihnya itu.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Laki-laki itu memeluknya. Membalut Claire dengan panas tubuhnya. Menyadari hal itu, Claire menangis. Ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia merindukannya. Ia merindukan laki-laki yang sekarang memeluknya. Ia merindukan Gray yang tersenyum ketika menatapnya. Meskipun begitu ia tidak bisa membenci Gray yang sedang disulut bara emosi.

.

.

.

**Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight**

**In this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right**

"Aku dengar tadi kau ke perpustakaan?" tanya Claire dengan suara parau—ia menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan meringkuk di kasurnya menumpahkan semua air matanya. Cliff memberitahunya kalau Gray pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Mary.

"Ya," jawab Gray singkat. Seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Claire terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikan Gray, "A... Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini suara Claire terdengar seperti menahan isak tangis.

PRAAAAANG!

"Apa kau perlu tahu?" Gray meraih botol _wine_ yang ada di dekatnya. Melemparnya ke arah dinding sebelah Claire. Mengotori tempat tidur Claire dengan noda merah keungu-unguan.

Claire terkejut. Dia membatu bahkan untuk menggerakan jari-jarinya saja dia tidak bisa. Satu-satunya yang bergerak hanyalah air matanya yang perlahan turun membasahi pipinya. Sedangkan Gray dia duduk di ruang tengah, menyalakan televisi sambil menikmati jagung bakarnya dengan tenang. Seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

**'Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats**

**And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied**

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu," kata Gray masih dengan mata masih tertuju kepada layar televisi. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah duduk manis disini, melakukan pekerjaanmu. Biar aku melakukan pekerjaanku. Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang lain tentangku. Kau tidak aku ijinkan untuk mempercayai perkataan mereka. Meskipun mereka mengatakan bahwa bulan itu bulat—kau tetap tidak aku ijinkan untuk percaya. Kalau kau melanggarnya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar satu langkah pun dari rumah ini," kata-kata Gray menghipnotis Claire. Dia mengangguk perlahan, meski ia tahu Gray sedang tidak menatapnya.

**I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave**

**Til the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories**

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia benar-benar seperti orang lain. Dalam beberapa menit aku merasa aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku... Aku harus bagaimana?" Claire menangis tersedu-sedu, Cliff hanya memandang Claire dengan tatapan kasihan. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Claire, ia ingin menolongnya. Menariknya dari apa yang terjadi di antara perempuan itu dan Gray, tapi perempuan itu menolak uluran tangannya. Ia menasehatinya, tapi perempuan itu menggeleng dan menepis perkataannya. Cliff terdiam karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana menolong perempuan yang sekarang menangis di depannya. Bukan karena ia tidak berusaha menolongnya, tapi karena perempuan itu menolak bantuannya.

"Aku akan menunggunya tersenyum kepadaku seperti dulu lagi."

Kalimat itu yang selalu diucapkan Claire ketika Cliff berusaha membantunya. Mengunci semua gerak Cliff dan membuat laki-laki bermata coklat itu tidak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts**

BRAAAAK!

Kali ini Gray mendorong Claire dengan kasar. Kepala berambut pirang itu membentur kaki meja, menumpahkan apa yang ada di atasnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Aku melarangmu untuk berbicara kepada orang lain. Apa kau tidak bisa mendengarkan kata-kataku dengan baik? Apa aku harus berteriak agar kau dapat mengingatnya dengan baik? Ha?"

Claire terdiam. Tubuhnya mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan kasar ini. Telinganya terbiasa mendengar caci-makian dari laki-laki kesayangannya. Begitu juga matanya yang mulai terbiasa melihat ekspresi Gray yang meluapkan emosinya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Claire mulai menikmatinya.

PRAAAAANG!

Gray memecahkan piring dan gelas di lantai—tepatnya di depan Claire yang masih tersungkur karena dorongan keras laki-laki _blacksmith_ itu. Beberapa pecahan mengenai kulit Claire yang tidak terlindungi pakaiannya. Darah merah segar membasahi lantai rumahnya dan menyebarkan bau anyir ke seluruh ruangan.

Gray yang terlanjur dikuasai emosi tetap tidak bergeming. Ia hanya memperhatikan Claire dari tempat dimana dia berdiri sekarang.

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie**

Claire menangis. Tapi air matanya enggan keluar. Ke mana air matanya? Habiskah?

Meskipun ia tahu dirinya adalah sumber genangan darah, Claire sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia tidak ingin mengobati luka-lukanya. Ia ingin membiarkan luka-luka itu tetap terbuka. Seperti luka di hatinya yang terus terbuka dan terus melebar. Lagi pula dia mulai menikmati rasa sakit yang manjalar di tubuhnya. Ia tidak mengira rasa sakit akan terasa senyaman ini. Sambil menikmati rasa sakitnya ia mengenang kembali memori-memori indah saat bersama Gray. Saat laki-laki itu masih ingat bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Saat itu juga Claire menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu benar-benar mencintainya.

"Aku tahu selama ini kau hanya berbohong, kan? Kau mencintaiku kan? Yang kau lakukan ini hanya pura-pura kan?" gumam Claire pelan dan kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Gray menggoyang bahu Claire. Memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tangannya bergetar hebat.

Claire tidak memberi respon. Perempuan itu tertidur untuk selamanya—ia kehabisan darah. Darahnya telah membentuk kolam merah di lantai kayu di rumahnya.

"Kau hanya terlalu lelah kan? Kau lelah kan? Tidurlah kalau kau lelah. Aku akan menunggumu membuka matamu," gumam Gray sambil memeluk tubuh kecil di hadapannya yang telah bersimbah darah. Ia terus bergumam mengulang kata-katanya dan terus memeluknya. Seolah-olah Claire sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

* * *

hanappi : YAK! Pesan moral dari cerita ini : MINIMALKAN PERABOTAN PECAH BELAH DI DALAM RUMAH *digampar

sosok-tidak-dikenal : ngawur!

hanappi : kayaknya cerita ini bakal bikin fans Glaire ngamuk, deh *buang nafas, wajah lesu, tahan kentut -,-

sosok-tidak-dikenal : mampus!

hanappi : sebelum pada ngamuk, hanappi dengan segenap jiwa minta maaf ya...


End file.
